


Minor Details and Wild Magic

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Knight & Squire, Questions, minor details, stables, wild magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: In the stables with Owen and Tobe, Wyldon notices the minor details. Set during Lady Knight.





	Minor Details and Wild Magic

Minor Details and Wild Magic

As Wyldon returned to the stables after his patrol, handing Heart to Owen to tend, his gaze swept through the stalls, alert for all the minor details and changes a commander must observe to maintain proper order. He saw that the mounts of the first year knights who had just rode in to receive their postings were shiny from brushing and chewing contentedly on bales of hay. In front of one stall, Wyldon noticed a slight, straw-haired boy—a lad unknown to him that he had never seen at the fort before—stroking the star-shaped spot on Mindelan’s fine mare Goldenlake had given her at the start of her squireship. 

“Who’s that?” Wyldon thrust his chin at the lad who was a stranger to him. 

Owen glanced up from combing Heart long enough to check whom Wyldon referred to and then answered as he fixed his attention on Wyldon’s horse again, “That’s Tobe, sir. He’s Kel’s new servant. Kel told me that when I saw him take Peachblossom to the stables.” 

Since Owen had a habit of regarding every question as an opportunity to babble, Wyldon had learned to cut through his squire’s chatter to the seemingly minor details that were important. 

“He took Peachblossom?” Wyldon frowned. He was shocked that the servant boy wasn’t in the infirmary sobbing as a healer bandaged his remaining limbs. The boy, he believed, should have been on his knees in the hay, praising all the gods for their mercy. “I would’ve thought Mindelan cared too much for her servant’s life and limbs to risk them with so dangerous a task.” 

Despite what his name might have suggested, Peachblossom was an ornery mount who would bite a man’s hand as quick as he would look at it. A more obstinate gelding Wyldon had never encountered in decades of breeding and training horses. 

“Peachblossom went with him without even trying to nip once.” Owen’s gray eyes were wide as he continued to comb the knots from Heart’s mane. “I think he must have wild magic, my lord. There can’t be any other explanation.” 

Wyldon shot Mindelan’s servant a speculative look, making a mental note to offer the boy a place in Cavall’s stables if he ever left Mindelan’s service because he had sufficient respect for Mindelan not to attempt to poach her servants however valuable they might be. Then he told Owen tartly, “You should’ve mentioned that at the beginning of your report instead of only providing it at the end in response to my question, Jesslaw.” 

University scholars might tuck grand conclusions at the end of rambling discourses, but, ever practical, Wyldon preferred to receive relevant information swiftly and succinctly as possible so he was prepared to act upon it as necessary. Owen was aware of that preference but often chose to disregard it blithely. 

“How would I maintain your interest if I did, my lord?” Owen was aggravatingly upbeat in the face of Wyldon’s reprimand. 

“You’d be creative and find a way, I don’t doubt.” Wyldon shook his head, torn as ever between amusement and irritation at his squire’s undaunted spirit. 

“I’d probably ask an interesting question.” Owen seized this chance to plow on with such a question. “Sir, do you think that wild magic occurs more often in commoners?” 

Wyldon had only seen wild magic in those with common blood and obviously Owen had noticed this minor detail as well, but Wyldon wasn’t an expert on wild magic, not having a drop of it in his veins, so he replied, crisp as the hay Heart was now nibbling, “I wouldn’t know, squire. I’m not a wild mage. I would suggest you ask Daine when she comes here next but don’t be rude about it.” 

“Yes, my lord. An excellent idea.” Owen nodded, and Wyldon was satisfied at having transferred at least some of his squire’s incessant questions to another target.


End file.
